1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an image display apparatus which includes the steps of: performing bake processing to panel members constituting a display panel of the image display apparatus; and combining and seal-bonding the members, thereby forming the display panel and to an apparatus for manufacturing the image display apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Up to now, as a method of manufacturing an image display apparatus which includes the steps of combining and seal-bonding panel members that have undergone bake processing, thereby forming a display panel, such a method is known in which: panel members are placed in a vacuum chamber and subjected to bake processing; moisture and gas components, which are adhered or adsorbed to the panel members, are removed; also, the vacuum chamber is exhausted to obtain a predetermined depressurized condition; and then, the panel members are sealed using frit glass melted by heat at the time of bake processing, and cooled to a room temperature to be carried out from
However, in the conventional manufacturing the chamber (JP 11-135018). method, bake processing and seal processing are conducted in the same vacuum chamber, and thus, the following steps: a step of raising a temperature to a predetermined temperature; a step of exhausting moisture and gas emitted through bake processing, thereby obtaining a predetermined vacuum atmosphere; a step of conducting seal bonding; and a step of lowering a temperature to a temperature at which panel members can be taken out, are performed in one vacuum chamber. This provides a problem in that a processing time is long and efficiency is poor.